Game Afternoon
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Una historias después del partido contra Raimon, una Tarde entre Kira y Kiyama en casa a solas. Pasen y lean


**Les dejo este One shot con Hiroto Kira, Tatsuya Kiyama y Midorikawa Ryuuji de la temporada Ares no Tenbin. Espero sea del agrado a los fans de estos tres.**

 **Personajes: Hiroto Kira / Tatsuya Kiyama.**

 _ **Tema: Game Afternoon**_

Tras el partido de Eisen con Raimon, sus jugadores recibieron un merecido descanso en especial Tatsuya que a petición de su entrenadora y hermana fue a revisión médica haciendo que el doctor le recomendase reposo por 4 semanas, no era muy seria la torcedura en su tobillo derecho pero era mejor prevenir un esguince que le hiciera descansar más de dos meses en cama.

Tatsuya estaba en su habitación descansando, como no podía usar calzado usaba un par de pantuflas en casa. Estaba mirando por la ventana como esperando poder hacer el tiempo corriera rápido y salir, mientras estaba concentrado en mirar afuera alguien entró en su habitación.

-si Hitomiko se entera estas de pie seguro te amara para que dejes de moverte-

-solo es una torcedura, ella exagera no es como que tenga los huesos tan frágiles-

-¿será verdad?-

Hiroto entró en la habitación de Tatsuya acercándose a este y al estar frente a él con un leve golpe en el hombro empujó a Tatsuya haciendo trastabillara un poco provocando este para evitar caer pisar con el pie lastimado con fuerza y se quejara…

-oye…que te ocurre-

-yo dijo si tienes hueso débiles-

-esa no era forma de compararla-

-bien, ya que estas aburrido, vamos fuera-

-pero Hitomiko...-

-ella no está en casa, fue con ese equipo a un juego de práctica con el equipo de reserva-

-¿tú no has decidido jugar?-

-no perderé mí tiempo en cosas tan pequeñas, intentaré confiar que ganaran sin mí el equipo titular-

-vaya confianza, pero no puedo salir usando este calzado

-es verdad, bien entonces solo necesitamos hacer dejes de perder el tiempo mirando hacia afuera cual gato bajo la lluvia

Tras decir esas palabras Hiroto tomó del brazo a Tatsuya y lo llevó con él a una de las habitaciones de esa mansión donde había una gran pantalla, bocinas de alto alcance y la última consola de videojuego así como la elección en videojuegos especial de Hiroto. A Tatsuya le sorprendió ver todo había sido preparado pues Hiroto incluso para videojuegos se encerraba en su habitación y no le gustaba ser molestado.

-siéntate y toma el segundo mando, yo te enseñare a jugar

-es por lo del partido de hace tres días

-tú serás el capitán como estratega de Eisen pero en juegos yo soy más que un campeón

-no es como que no sepa jugar

-ya lo decidirse yo

Hiroto dejo el mando en manos de Tatsuya tras hacerlo sentar en el sillón frente a la pantalla, coloco un juego de estrategia y se colocó junto a Tatsuya con otro mando. Pasaron todo el día y la tarde jugando desde juegos de estrategia, carreras, pelea y deportivos sin notar la hora pues pasaron un agradable momento, así como el fútbol Hiroto prefería jugar solo pero estar con Tatsuya quien en momentos le daba buena pelea le parecía agradable así como la competencia, ambos jugaban en competencia de carreras hasta que un sorpresivo apagón de la pantalla justo cuando estaban por cruzar la meta los hizo quejarse a la par.

-ahora me prestan atención ambos-

-justo en el mejor momento- mencionaba Hiroto-

-ya después veremos la repetición-terminaba de decir Tatsuya-

En ese momento entró Hitomiko con el control en mano y se colocó enfrente de ambos, estaba feliz por que pasarán un momento juntos pero habían ignorado sus órdenes, Hiroto no fue a la práctica y Tatsuya no tomo su vitamina que le dieron para que mejorase rápido, les regaño un rato mientras la otra mitad estaba conforme en verlos juntos y no peleando. Así pasaron algunos días jugando en sus momentos libres, como Tatsuya no podía estar en el club de fútbol Hiroto se escapaba para ir a jugar con Tatsuya en alguna competencia.

Era fin de semana y Midorikawa estaba de visita, aunque veía a Tatsuya en clases no podía hacerlo después. Entró en su habitación encontrándose frente a su escritorio.

-Tatsuya he venido a verte-

-No es como que no nos viéramos- se levantaba de la silla dejando su lectura y dirigirse al recién llegado-

-como sea, te traje un regalo- mostrando una bolsa de regalo de color verde-

-¿enserio?-

-no es la gran cosa pero Reina dijo que cuando se visita a un enfermo se les lleva un regalo, así que te traje un postre camino aquí-

-¿chocolates?- mirando el interior de la bolsa que este le había dado-

-espero te guste-

-gracias Midorikawa-

-seguro este tiempo ha sido aburrido-

-lo contrario, Hiroto ha estado haciendo que me distraiga con algún videojuegos nuevo-

-¿estás seguro?, estará molestando seguro, no suena a Hiroto-

-Hiroto es más agradable de lo que piensas incluso me ha dado uno que otro consejo para ganarle a Haruya por ejemplo-

-pues un grosero como el no creo sea buena persona, seguro y….-

Ryuuji no pudo seguir hablando al recibir un leve empujón por parte de Hiroto que iba entrando en la habitación de Tatsuya y después se acercó a este ignorando la presencia de Midorikawa.

-vamos a jugar, adquirí un nuevo videojuego-

-discúlpate ahora mismo- reclamaba Ryuuji al recién llegado-

-¿sigues aquí?, si ya terminaste con tu visita conyugal me lo llevaré ahora a hacer algo mejor que hablar contigo-

-¿qué cosa?-

-vamos Midorikawa, ven con nosotros jugar-

-supongo necesitas una animadora al ser yo tan bueno en este tipo de juegos de estrategia-

-¿animadora?- se quedaba pensando Tatsuya a vez que escuchaba un reclamo de Ryuuji-

-¡Tatsuya!-

-es broma, no le prestes atención a eso-

-fin de la charla matrimonial, andando-

Hiroto se llevó a Tatsuya a jugar seguido de Midorikawa que se sentía un poco molesto de la acción de Hiroto como incómodo por su comentario aun así fue tras ellos para ver a ambos y pasar la tarde jugando con ese par.

 **Espero les guste, adore la interacción de este par y espero escribir mas fanfics de Hiroto y Tatsuya en futuro.**

Bye~


End file.
